GO Bank
GO Bank, also known as Charlie Santa or Charlie Sierra, is a heist in PAYDAY 2 that was released on December 16, 2013. Announced on December 11, it is the first ever Overkill Christmas heist.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/charliesanta/ Contracted by Bain, it involves the crew robbing a small bank with cameras, guards, and a 4-minute double-keycard vault time lock by either stealth or brute force. Assets Roberts Bank Plan A Asset.png|Plan A Roberts Bank Plan B Asset.png|Plan B Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Almir the pilot.png|Ace Pilot Cost: XXXX$ Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ Asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives Plan A (stealth) # Enter and recon the area. # Disable the cameras. # Pacify the armed security, then control the civilians and bank staff. # Find keycards: Bank Manager has one; one random teller has the other. It may also be in a briefcase in the bank or in the trunk of one car. # Keep civilians under control. # Insert both cards into the vaults locks and wait for time lock to expire. ( minutes) # Answer the phone. # Bag the money and carry it back to the van. # Escape. Plan B (non-stealth) # Drill open the Vault. ( seconds) # Wait for the pilot to airdrop lift cage parts. # Assemble the lift cage. # Bag the money from the vault, then secure it to the lift cage. # Deploy the sky-hook balloon and wait for the pilot to successfully scoop up the lift cage. # Go through the sewers and find the exit to the van. # Escape. Walkthrough (General conditions) At first, robbing this bank might seem easy, but it is, however, difficult to complete stealthily. The small bank size means that a major part of the security and the civilians are in the same area, if not room, and there are also nearby buildings with civilians. To complete the heist stealthily, the guards and cameras must be dealt with quickly, and all civilians inside must be kept down at all times, as the bank has big windows. When the 2 key cards are found and the vault is open, the deposit boxes must be opened fast if you are alone/nobody watches the civilians, as those not tied down can get up, though having the Control Freak skill and using the OVE9000 Saw will keep them down. Once you have the money you want, simply get to the van and escape. If the mission is played non-stealth, however, the van will leave and time-lock will be disabled, and the players must get a thermal drill from the gas station, and drill open the vault door. Stay in cover, as there are tons of entrances for the law enforces, including a ladder and a breakable skylight on the roof. After some time of drilling, Bain will contact the plane pilot to drop 3 green bags containing cage parts, and you will have to assemble them at a random outside position. Once the money bags have been obtained from the deposit boxes, they must be brought to the cage, and then a balloon on the cage must be activated for the plane pilot to come and catch the cage. Meanwhile, the cage must be defended to prevent law enforcers from stealing the bags, and it should also be noted that if the asset "Ace Pilot" has not been bought, then the pilot may miss the cage, and will have to turn around for another try, which will take several minutes. Once the loot is safe, the players must escape by a sewer maze with law enforcers rappelling down, with about 5 minutes to find the exit, where the van is, once they enter the sewers. Any bags not taken by cage can be brought through the sewers. Walkthrough (stealth) Playing this heist stealth on Overkill difficulty, has the following conditions: There are up to six cameras. Outside: Up to two at the main-entrance door, one might be at the drive-in counter and up to two behind the bank. The rest is placed randomly inside the bank. Cameras can be taken out silent with silenced guns or melee. After a cam is destroyed, one of the guards will get a pager message to check it. (you can see it, when the guard takes his hand to hold his pager in the ear). If this happens he will go to the broken camera, check it, and by random chance, he will look at it for awhile or he will get alerted immediately after he sees that its broken and attempt to call in the disturbance. (alarm is raised) Civilians never react to broken cameras even if they are shot or broken in front of them. There are 2 guards to deal with. To kill them, you can either draw 1 or 2 guards outside by breaking the cameras at the back of the bank. Once a guard has come out to investigate the broken camera, you can kill or dominate him and answer the pager. Now you are going to need to deploy an ECM jammer, then quickly rush in and kill the remaining guards inside, while taking out all the remaining cameras and shouting at the civilians to get down. If there are no cameras out back to draw them out then skip straight to deploying the ECM jammer. Keycards can be found on the bank manager, a bank-worker (inside) or in a briefcase. The briefcase is either at the bank-counter inside the bank or can be found in a trunk in one of the cars outside. You can open almost every trunk of the parked cars, but they are empty, if they don't contain the briefcase. Civilians. There are some at the gas-station, in and outside the bank and some on the road. It is recommended that one player keeps an eye on the street from the top of the bank, because they spawn at both ends of the road and keep coming. There is also most of the time a worker inside the storage-backroom, next to the bank building. If you manage to control the civilians outside (gas-station, street is clear), the guards are taken down, the cameras are down as well and the civilians inside are handcuffed or killed. Then start to move the civilians who are on the street/outside to somewhere they cannot be seen (inside the bank or other buildings) so the civilians/cops wandering the street will not be alerted. You can put the keycards in the vault and wait for the timer. The timer takes minutes. Keep an eye on the street for civilians walking to the bank. Meanwhile there are incoming calls at the bank-counter inside which have to be answered (Bain talks to the caller as soon as you pick up). Below is a list of possible phone calls: *A man without a name will call saying he sees what you are doing, and demands you throw a bag of money over the yellow wall between the garage and the bank, or else he will rat you out to the cops (if one bag crosses the street to the van, before he gets his). *A woman from GenSec will call asking for the time lock codes. These codes are found by searching the files littered around the bank teller desk. This is very similar to the stealth phase of the No Mercy heist in Payday: The Heist *A woman from GenSec will call asking for someone named Barney to pick up the phone. Bain will attempt to make excuses, there is a chance that she will believe Bain's excuse but most of the time she will remain unsatisfied and send either 2 GenSec guards in a red car to the scene, or 2 regular cops. The GenSec guards will have pagers, but the cops will not. You can kill them to remain in stealth, however she will call back, and demand you put one of the GenSec guards on the line. Seeing as you likely killed them, she will call the cops on you. *A man from the police department will call in a similar fashion to the woman above, saying he got a call from GenSec about something being suspicious, and will send 3 guards by foot to check on the bank. If he does not hear back form the guards in 2 minutes, he will send the police on you. *There are numerous other calls that may occur during stealth, but they serve no other purpose than having someone pick up the phone. However, they are quite comical as they are usually play-on-words or Overkill's idea of 'prank calls.' There is also a small chance that a group of cops (2-3) will spawn at one end of the road, and come by like civilians. When alarm is raised, there is no chance to put bags into the van anymore because he escapes. You have to leave through the sewers with the rest of the bags or fight your way through, the plan b way: cage on roof etc. Variations *It is possible that the vault may be open when entering the bank and not require you to drill open or go through the time-lock procedure. *It is also possible that a GenSec armored truck is parked outside the bank. This armored truck is identical to the ones in the Armored Transport heists. It can be drilled, or blown open with C4, and its contents looted. It is however accompanied by two GenSec guards, both with pagers. *There is a chance that the plane will crash, forcing the crew to escape through the sewers with all the bags. Bain will still say that they should hire the pilot again after the end of the heist, though. *There is a chance that a GenSec guard won't come from a porta-potty, which makes stealthing a lot easier. Achievements Trivia *The heist is a homage to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. **The layout is identical to the map de_bank. **The "GO" in the heist name is an acronym of Global Offensive and "Charlie Santa" is Nato alphabetic for "CS", an acronym of Counter-Strike. **Much of Bain's dialogue before and after the heist includes words such as "valve" and "source", referencing Global Offensive's developer (Valve) and the game engine it runs on (Source). **The achievement "Eco Round" is obtainable by completing the heist on OVERKILL difficulty or above without using the primary weapon. In Counter-Strike, a round where the player only uses a pistol to conserve money for upcoming rounds is often called an "eco round". **The achievement "We Are All Professionals" is obtainable by completing the heist on OVERKILL difficult or above without the alarm going off and without any player killing civilians. In Global Offensive, the Terrorist faction in this map is called "Professional". *There is a chance that the pilot will miss the balloon that would exfiltrate the loot in his first attempt similar to George the pilot from the mission Green Bridge in Payday: The Heist. Bain also makes a reference to this heist after completing GO Bank, saying that this reminded him of the "Bridge heist back then". *The bank manager wears a black suit instead of his Bank Heist and Firestarter counterpart's blue shirt and black vest. *This is the only level that has green duffel bags. (Used for the cage parts) *The vault doesn't use the normal dark bank deposit boxes, but instead the ones used in the Armored Transport. *The level is the only one in the game where, if the heist goes loud, the players are forced to make an escape in a strict time limit or they will get left behind (not to be confused with escape sequences that occur after the heist). This is a game-play mechanic that was used in the first PAYDAY game. *When signalling the pilot to pick up the cage via sky-hook, Bain will say "This is Broadsword calling Danny boy." This is a reference to the 1968 WW2 film "Where Eagles Dare". *If you listen closely, you can hear the "Merry PAYDAY Christmas" song featuring Old Hoxton playing inside the bank sometimes. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2)